


Yearning

by Munflour



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munflour/pseuds/Munflour
Summary: "INZOLIAH: Perhaps. But it's been my observation that most scheming battlemages enjoy the feeling of having bested someone in combat, and having that person alive to live with the humiliation." -Anthil Morvir, a Hypothetical Treachery 
The day before her daughter's enrollment in the College of Winterhold, Dulani Telvanni is apprehended by the Thalmor and accused of High Treason. With her mother's life and honor hanging in the balance, Sofie must get to the bottom of these accusations before her mother is executed, leaving their family and all of Skyrim without its beloved protector. The war is over, the rebellion no more, but there is a new danger coming.





	1. A Hypothetical Treachery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blodwite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blodwite/gifts).



> ****PLEASE READ****
> 
> I'm in the process of rewriting the majority of this. Chapters 1 And 2 will remain (mostly) the same, aside from some minor edits.

Mother and daughter sat silently in front of a baroque mirror that stood proudly in between two bookcases practically overflowing with old, weathered tomes.  
Mama never minded if they read them, and in fact she could remember several instances where their adoptive mother encouraged them to pick out a book from her collection, which they would then read together on the patio, the three of them bundled up in animal pelts to keep out the biting sea breeze.

She stared into her reflection, grimacing as the fierce Dunmer mage who was her mother tugged a dragon bone comb rather roughly through her hair. She knew the painful tugging of the comb as it snagged through the tangles of her brown, impossibly thick hair was inevitable, but it still hurt, and she would complain about it later.

She caught mama smiling as she gazed at their reflection, and she couldn't help but grin as well despite the knots in her hair being pulled out one by one. Her mother was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in all of Tamriel. She hoped that she would be as beautiful when she were older, and when she told her mother this, the mage pulled her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. She did not see it, but her mother frowned. “beauty is all well and good, Sofie, but a beautiful face will fade. The beauty of your actions will last for a lifetime.” 

That had been when mama had first brought them home. They had been living in Riften, in a house along the docks. She had liked it there; the lake was beautiful, the water draped with a thick blanket of mist that clung to the trees and shrouded the islands like a cloak… the dock workers were always nice to her and Lucia when they played near the water, except for the nord. She would feel his eyes boring into them as they skipped and tossed pebbles into the lake, giggling as they waded into the water and felt the fish swim around their ankles. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable, but if he had, she was certain mama would have zapped him with a bolt of mage lightning.  
The night before they left, she heard papa whispering angrily to mama, something about Riften not being safe. Mama had looked sad, and the next day they were headed to Solitude.

She was older now, as was Lucia. They had just celebrated their fourteenth spring, and Papa had given each of them new, beautifully sewn dresses, as well as a trip to visit uncle Geldis on Solstheim. Mama had smiled so much during that trip, beaming at her adoptive daughters with pride as they greeted their mother's closest friends. They had met Uncle Teldryn, who greeted her mother with a punch to the shoulder, which her mother responded to by slipping a giant's toe into his soup later on that night. Everyone laughed, and Teldryn had looked at her mother with a softness in his eyes that papa had when he looked at mama, too.

Mama set the comb aside and began to work intricate braids into the nord girl's hair. She knew they wouldn't be traditional nord braids, but she didn't mind. She felt mama's fingers moving through her hair and began to relax; the worst part was over. It amazed her that the hands she had held as a child, the hands that were combing gently through her hair at this moment, could be instruments of destruction. That her mother's slim, delicate hands could conjure balls of flame so powerful as to take down dragons, and to summon otherworldly, deadly creatures that bowed at her command. 

Her mother was beautiful, but first and foremost she was deadly. 

“mama,” Sofie strained to catch a glimpse of her mother's face in the mirror, frowning. “what are we doing? You don't need to put braids in my hair to visit the lumber mill.” mama paused in her work and grinned at her in the reflection.

“I have some stops to make before we head out of town. Lucia is staying at the Bard's College a while longer, so I figured the two of us could do a bit of shopping.” she watched as mama resumed her work on the braids, still smiling. “It won't be too long, I have to stop and pick up some soul gems, potions. The stunningly handsome and sarcastic man that is your father asked me to pick up some spiced wine…” mama looked at her, and Sofie giggled.

“so papa's fixing dinner again?” she sat up a bit straighter so mama could pin the braids at the nape of her neck, and then they stood.  
Mama chuckled and rummaged around in her nightstand drawer, tossing bits of alchemical ingredients onto papa's side of the bed absentmindedly. “That's what he said. I'm not exactly allowed near the cooking pot after that fiasco with the mage fire.” she found what she was looking for while Sofie laughed at the memory, and held it up for her to see.

Her laughter died out and she blinked in surprise at what mama held in either of her hands. She hesitantly took them as her mother beamed, shocked.

“this…”

“Is kohl. For your eyes, yes. And the other is rouge. I had to hassle Endarie to get a hold of those for you, so take good care of them.” mama led her back to the mirror and opened the rouge for her. “here, the leather strips on these packages are always stubborn to untie…” Sofie watched in amazement as her mother conjured miniscule flames at the tips of her fingers that seared through the knots so she could reach in and pull the rouge out of the package. She handed it to Sofie and nodded.

“careful not to be heavy handed, too much of this and you'll look like you've contracted a fever.” The Dunmer swiped her fingers over the powder and rubbed them together, the bright pink standing out from her ashen skin. “let me do this the first time so you have a reference, blending this out is a pain.”

Sofie grinned and stood very still as her mother dabbed the rouge onto the apples of her cheeks, using the sleeve of her dress to blend the powder into a softer intensity. “if we're just doing a bit of shopping, why did you give me this?” she watched as the Dunmer swiped the kohl along the back of her hand and lifted the stick to Sofie’s eyes.

“close your eyes.” was the only answer she received as the kohl was dragged lightly along her lashes, making her eyes water even as they were closed. Several seconds later, she was allowed to open them as her mother turned her to the mirror. 

“oh,” her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the girl staring at her from the mirror. She did, in all seriousness, look like a princess. The braids her mother had worked into her hair were simple, the majority of her hair was pinned at the top of her head while several locks of hair fell free, framing her face in a sea of Auburn. The kohl her mother applied had seemed to widen her eyes without being too bold, and her cheeks had taken on a soft, rosy shade from the rouge.

Her mother stood behind her, lowering a silver necklace with a flawlessly cut sapphire set in the center around her neck. When the necklace was fastened, her skin buzzed where it sat about her neck, and there was a small burst of light as the enchantment sealed around her. 

“what is that?” she was breathless from wonder, unable to tear her eyes away from the mirror.

Mama smiled at her. “health and magicka fortifications. I think it's time you become a proper novice. We head to the college first thing tomorrow, where I will oversee your training.”

She could have fainted then and there if mama had not caught her by the elbow and pulled her back to her feet. Her head swam, and she turned to stare at her mother in disbelief. “you...you said…” The arch mage smiled and guided her daughter to the door.

“I never said anything. Your father and I both agreed that with the potential you show, it's time for you to be taken seriously.” she took hold of Sofie’s hand and stopped in the doorway, staring into her eyes intently. “you must listen to me. Magic can overwhelm you. I have seen countless wizards, even the most skilled, be killed in the blink of an eye from either a miscalculation or sheer bad luck. My peer, Arniel-” she gulped, eyes glittering. “he was killed during an experiment because he became reckless. I was powerless to help him, one second he was there, and then… he was not.” Sofie leaned in and pulled her mother close, kissing her on either of her cheeks and smiling.

“Mama, I will be careful. I'll have you there, and Uncle Marcurio can help me study destruction magic, and if we really need to, we can ask Neloth-” 

“we are not asking that maniac for a thing.”

Sofie soothed her, smiling. “I know, he's insane. I'm just saying, if we need him.” The two set out on their journey, stepping out of the warm safety of proudspire manor and into the sunlit streets of Solitude. Sofie beamed, taking hold of her mother's arm. She grinned as they neared the square, blushing under the dumbfounded stares of her childhood friends. Kayd in particular gave her the most attention, but she ignored him. He was still a milk-drinker, even as he neared his sixteenth winter.

When they stepped through the door of the Winking Skeever, Sofie felt the entire vicinity turn to ogle at them. Her mother made a beeline for the table papa sat at, pulling her daughter along with her. Revyn paused mid conversation with a rather grumpy looking argonian, and stared at the two of them, blinking at his daughter in bewilderment. “Dulani, dearest flower, what is going on here?” Dulani leaned down and pulled her husband into a kiss, using the time she had him distracted to snatch his bottle of mead off the table and hide it behind her back.

Sofie giggled and began to wander about the inn, settling for a chair in a far off corner where she could watch the bard strum the strings of the lute. She nibbled on a sweet roll that she'd swiped from papa's table and leaned back in the chair, careful not to bump the braids her mother had worked into her hair. She grinned to herself, the happiness she felt almost unbearable. I'm going to the College of Winterhold! 

As she basked in the warm glow of happiness, she began to daydream. Saving the day from dragons, banishing daedra, exploring and studying ancient ruins… before she noticed it, the inn had gone quiet with the creaking of the door and gust of air as hooded shadows stepped into the inn. She didn't notice her mother take a protective step in front of papa and scan the crowd for her until the figures were practically an arms length away from her. The tension in the inn could be cut with a knife.

An accented, pompous voice spoke over the silence, addressing her mother.

“Du-la-ni, of house… Telvanni.” Sofie snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her mother's name and stared at the figure. The Thalmor Justiciar spoke the dunmer’s name with amusement as the rhyme rolled off his tongue. Dulani stood still, staring evenly at the Justiciar while she kept a firm grip on Revyn’s hand.

Her mother gave the altmer a smile and bowed her head. “That is me, sir.” The Justiciar gave her a menacing smile, teeth glinting behind his lips. Sofie felt her body grow cold with fear. What have you done, mother?

The Justiciar took a step towards her mother, the dunmeri woman shifting slightly so that her husband was safely behind her. The Justiciar’s grimace widened, and Sofia feared he would rip her parents apart with those glinting, impossibly straight teeth.

“ever the hero…” The altmer grinned, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Revyn sat very still behind his wife, fury burning in his eyes. “Miss Dulani, if you would give us the… honor of accompanying us to our embassy for questioning-” Dulani cut him off, and Sofie knew she had watched her mother seal her fate.

“if you would forgive me for asking, Sir, under what charges am I being questioned? Under what right do you see fit to hunt me down and confront me in my home?” The Justiciar’s smile was replaced with an expression of absolute malice in the blink of an eye as he stared down at her mother. Sofie was filled with terror at the realization that she may be about to watch her mother die, when the Justiciar spoke.

“High treason.”


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie sets out on her journey to the College, where she enlists the help of her mother's colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking advantage of the wifi while I'm home for the next couple of days, then it's back to my normal schedule... thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter, I don't know if I'll post the rest of this if I finish it depending on if anyone is interested. This one is a bit short, I've been busy the past two days. Thank you for reading!

The words hung above her head, and Sofie felt the cold numbness of terror be replaced with outrage. She stood, fists clenched as she took a step in her mother's direction. People parted, leaving her standing alone in the crowd.

“that is outrageous!” she shouted at the Justiciar, the beast turning his fangs from her parents and locking eyes with her as the smile returned. 

“oh?”

Dulani lunged forward, reaching for her daughter through the sea of golden limbs that threatened to drown her. The mage watched helplessly as the Justiciar advanced towards her daughter, a beast draped in the disguise of mer. “Sofie, be quiet, for the love of-” her plea was cut short by a cry as a well hidden spell from the hands of an officer began to leech her reserves of magicka. The Telvanni wizard sagged against them, pleading silently with her daughter to speak no more.

Sofie gulped as the Justiciar stood before her, towering above her like one of the monstrous, migratory trees of Valenwood she had read about in mother's books. She found her strength, and spoke: “Mama fought for the Empire, she killed Ulfric and silenced the rebellion. Why would she betray you?” The inn fell silent. The fox pup had challenged the dragon, and any second the dragon’s jaws would part, revealing rows of teeth that would crush her bones and swallow her whole.

“Your mother is a devious, calculating serpent. She is hardly worthy to claim the title of Dragonborn, or even the name Telvanni.” The Justiciar’s predatory grin widened, and Sofie fought back the lump of tears stuck in her throat. 

The sadness she felt was overcome with indignation, and she clenched her fists. Her voice came out hoarse, but the Justiciar, and all of the inn, could hear her. “You're a liar.” 

Dulani sucked in a breath, and before anyone could stop her, released a shout that rattled the tankards placed precariously on the edge of tables and splintered the beams supporting the ceiling. Everything slowed, and Sofie watched as the Justiciar turned to her mother. It was too slow, and she could see everything happening at once. Papa jumping to his feet, unsheathing the dagger from his hip and raising it above his head, mouth open in a slowed scream as he ran to Dulani. She watched as her mother turned to her, lips forming around the word run, just as the Justiciar reached her, striking the master wizard across the face with such force that Dulani fell backwards into the sea of golden limbs again, blood trickling from her left nostril as she fell to the floor, unconscious. 

She turned and ran, easily sidestepping the Thalmor officers guarding the door and bolting out of the inn. She reached the city gates, sprinting through just as the guards were opening them to a travelling merchant. They stared at her in confusion, their expressions slowed comically from whatever affect her mother's shout had had on the city. As she reached the farm, time began to speed up, bit by bit. Here and there sounds came to life, stirring as if in a dream.

Sofie reached the stables just as the last effects had worn off, and she was plunged back into an ocean of sounds and movement. Her mother's horse stared at her, stomping the ground nervously with her front hoof. “easy, Patience.” she stroked the horse's nose, concentrating on the smooth velvet fur. After pulling the braids out of her hair and scrubbing the cosmetics mama had applied to her face not two hours earlier, she mounted Patience’s saddle and made up her mind where she needed to go.


End file.
